Believix (Form)
Believix is a Fairy Form introduced in Season 4. Currently, it is the first and only form explicitly stated to be a "Higher Fairy Form." *'Previous Transformation:' Enchantix *'Sub-Transformations:' Sophix and Lovix *'Next Transformation:' Harmonix Overview In Season 4, Faragonda brings the Winx into the Hall of Enchantments and informs them that after Enchantix, there is an infinite number of levels a fairy can reach, the one above Enchantix being Believix, a Fairy Form that can affect the feelings of people. The Winx soon learn that their Enchantix is ineffective against the Wizards of the Black Circle, and that only Believix can combat their evil power. Appearance The outfits are casual. They mainly consist of a stylized skirt and/or capri with knee-high socks and boots or sandals. The wings are big and their design relate to power or theme. Fairies also obtain a type of wrist or arm accessory. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn Believix, she must make people believe in fairies and magic, thus Believix can only be earned on Earth or somewhere where people do not believe in magic. Believix gets stronger when more people believe in magic, which means that if a Believix fairy does not continue to convince people to believe in magic, her powers will weaken. A fairy must have also earned the previous three Fairy Forms: Winx, Charmix, and Enchantix. Exceptions Roxy is the only known exception to this rule. She earned her Believix by becoming angered at Gantlos and focusing her love for her dog, Artu, not by making people believe in magic. She also had not earned Winx, Charmix, or Enchantix. Magical Abilities Believix enables a fairy to reach the heart of the people and their feelings. It gives the fairy new energy and the power to heal whoever is in need. Believix comes with four types of wings: the standard wings, and Speedix, Zoomix, and Tracix wings. Special Believix Powers With Believix, a fairy has the power to reach out to someone's heart and help people overcome their bad habits or weaknesses. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Strength of Life *Stella: Dawn of Light *Flora: Breath of the World *Musa: Bright Heart *Tecna: Gem of Mind *Aisha: Spirit of Courage strength of life 409.png|Strength of Life dawn of light 411.png|Dawn of Light breath of the world 411 2.png|Breath of the World bright heart 411 2.png|Bright Heart gem of mind 411.png|Gem of Mind Spirit of courage 410 4.png|Spirit of Courage Effects Every girl has a special effect added to their attacks, which is different for every girl and has something to do with their main power. Fire arrow 421.png|Bloom has hearts. Sun dance 410.png|Stella has stars. Autumn wind 413.png|Flora has leaves. Harmonic attack 417 2.png|Musa has music notes. Mega watt 418.png|Tecna has triangles. Barrier 417.png|Aisha has bubbles. Gifts of Destiny The power of Believix is ineffective against the Major Fairies of Earth as they are the Supreme Guardians of Nature. Therefore, the Winx needed stronger powers to face the Major Fairies and were given the Gifts of Destiny, the evolution of the Believix power, by the Ethereal Fairies. The Gifts of Destiny provide Believix fairies with two sub-transformations: Sophix, which allows them to unite their magic with the essence of nature in Diana's kingdom, and Lovix, which helps them in the cold regions of the North where Aurora rules. The last Gift of Destiny, the Black Gift, is not a transformation, but a spell that can bring someone back from dead. Ways to Acquire *The Winx: Convincing Roxy to believe in their existence as fairies. (S4E6) *Roxy: Becoming angered at Gantlos and focusing her love for her dog, Artu. (S4E12) Known Believix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Roxy Gallery |-|2D= Bloom - Believix.jpg|Bloom's Believix Stella - Believix.jpg|Stella's Believix Flora's Believix - Episode 406.jpg|Flora's Believix Believix Musa.png|Musa's Believix Image10.png|Tecna's Believix Aisha - Believix.jpg|Aisha's Believix Roxy Believix.png|Roxy's Believix (Season 4) Roxy Believix 2.jpg|Roxy's Believix (Season 7) |-|3D= Bloom's Believix - Magical Adventure.jpg|Bloom's Believix Stella's Believix - Magical Adventure.jpg|Stella's Believix Flora's Believix - Magical Adventure.png|Flora's Believix Musa's Believix - Magical Adventure.jpg|Musa's Believix Tecna's Believix - Magical Adventure.png|Tecna's Believix Aisha's Believix - Magical Adventure.png|Aisha's Believix Winx Club - The Movie 'Magical Adventure' (Nick Dub).mp4 snapshot 36.39.jpg|Winx Believix Trivia *The name "Believix" is derived from the word "believe," referring to how it can only be earned by making people believe in magic and can in turn make people believe in magic. *Thus far, Believix is the only known Higher Fairy Form in the series. *Believix is the second transformation to be first earned in the sixth episode of the fourth season, with the first being Enchantix and the third being Harmonix. *On May 7th, 2016, Rainbow released a Click and Play video on the official Winx Club YouTube channel which confirms that Roxy has Believix powers. **This was revealed before via a poll on the official Winx Club website. **However, it is unknown how Roxy acquires Believix, as Believix is a "Higher" Fairy Form, meaning it requires the fairy to have earned the previous Fairy Forms (Winx, Charmix, and Enchantix). Also, Bloom once stated Roxy could not join their trip to Amazonia because it was too dangerous for a fairy without Believix powers. **Despite Roxy being a Believix fairy, she has not shown the ability to access the other tiers of the transformation: Believix Power, Speedix, Zoomix, or Tracix. *In Season 5, the Winx's Believix transformation sequence is re-animated, reflecting the switch from hand-drawn animation to flash animation, and the change from a 4:3 aspect ratio to a 16:9 aspect ratio (SD to HD). The re-animation leaves lines darker, transitions smoother, and gives deeper color to the overall picture. **The change in aspect ratio cuts some of the sides of the transformation sequence, which can be seen numerous times (Bloom's screen splitting, Aisha having less bubbles and having her wrists out of frame, etc.) **Some new parts are seen during the Season 5 transformation sequence, such as Bloom holding her chest before she rotates her body. ***This part was already seen in her Lovix transformation. *In Season 7, Roxy's Believix transformation sequence is re-animated and given new effects and background. *Flora's final pose is identical to that of her Winx in the Nickelodeon Specials. *This is the second Fairy Form of Musa's to include a disco dance floor motif in her transformation sequence, with the first being Winx. *Flora is the only fairy to not wear fingerless gloves in her Believix form. Transformation Sequences Winx Club Full Season 4 Transformation - BELIEVIX ( With Roxys Believix!!! )|2D Version, with Roxy Winx Club 2 Believix 3D Transformation HD! Rai English Official Song!|3D Version Winx Club Full Believix Transformation HD|2D Version, re-animated Winx Club Season 7 - Roxy Believix Transformation!|Roxy's Believix transformation, re-animated Category:Winx Club Category:Believix Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Forms Category:Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Roxy